A pencil sharpener, also referred to as a sharpener, generally includes a main body, a pencil clamping mechanism, a pencil sharpening mechanism and a scrap box. A groove accommodating a pencil cutter is generally provided at the bottom of the scrap box, and the pencil cutter is inserted in the groove to be positioned. The user can choose a main pencil cutter of the sharpener to sharpen a pencil, or take out the scrap box and use the pencil cutter in the scrap box to sharpen the pencil. If the main pencil cutter of the sharpener is a planar cutter, after becoming blunt, the main pencil cutter of the sharpener can be replaced with the pencil cutter taken out of the scrap box, thus forming a sharpener with a sharp sharpening edge.
However, the sharpener can only sharpen the pencils with a constant outer diameter.
Therefore, a technical issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the art is to provide an electric pencil sharpener which can address the issue that only pencils with a constant outer diameter can be sharpened.